Flower and Scorpion
by iwantliquidluck
Summary: They didn't end up in the house they wanted, but because of that, they ended up with each other.
1. The Sorting

**Chapter 1 – The Sorting**

"Bye Lily! Be good!" Ginny called after her daughter as she waved out of the window of the Hogwarts Express.

"I will, mum! I'll see you at Christmas!" Lily called back cheerily.

"Take care of your sister, James, Albus!" Harry added to his two sons, who also waved out of the window.

"Sure thing, dad!" Albus replied.

"Yeah, we'll keep a close eye on her!" James agreed.

The Hogwarts Express moved off with a loud sound.

In their compartment, the three Potters discussed excitedly about the upcoming year at Hogwarts. At least, James and Albus did.

"…And I can't wait to see what else Peeves has come up with!" James was saying, his eyes bright with excitement.

"Yeah! We'll need strategies, plans, maps, to get Filch back!" Albus agreed enthusiastically.

Over the years Albus and James had been at Hogwarts, James had managed to influence Albus to become as mischievous as him.

"Hey sis, why the sullen face?" James asked Lily, noticing that she was quietly looking out the window, watching the scenery zoom past.

Lily turned to look at her brothers. "I'm just…I was just wondering if I didn't get into Gryffindor?" she whispered anxiously.

"Don't worry Lily, I was just like you when I first boarded this train, don't you remember? I was asking mum and dad if I didn't get into Gryffindor. And what house am I in now? Gryffindor," Albus reassured her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, we're fine if you don't get into Gryffindor, you'll just be missing out on all the great fun we'll have, messing with Filch and discussing battle plans with Peeves," James joked, looking indifferent and shrugging.

Albus stifled a chuckle and looked at his brother seriously. "Oh stop joking around, James," he turned back to his sister, "Now, all you have to remember when you have the Sorting Hat on your head, is that you're a Gryffindor. You're brave and strong, and besides, all of us, James, me, mum, dad, granddad, grandma, uncle George, uncle Bill, well, you get my point. We were all in Gryffindor. There's a fairly high chance you'll get into Gryffindor too."

Lily nodded, feeling much better now.

"Hey, hate to break the emotional moment, but we should be getting changed into our robes soon," James cut in.

Albus nodded in agreement and all three stood up to go and change into their school robes.

Lily's eyes widened with awe and amazement as she stepped through the doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She could almost feel the magic pulsing off the walls of the building.

She had momentarily forgotten about the loneliness she felt without her brothers by her side, and was taken in by her surroundings.

"Hi there!" a voice shook her from her trance.

Lily turned and saw a girl with blonde hair walking beside her, smiling friendlily. "Hi," Lily replied, returning the smile.

"I'm Katrina Longbottom, what's your name?" the girl asked.

"I'm Lily Luna Potter, but you can call me Lily," Lily replied.

"That's a lovely name!" Katrina exclaimed, her blonde hair glowing as they walked past several candles which lit up her hair.

"Thank you," Lily beamed, "Do you have any brothers or sisters in Hogwarts?"

Katrina shook her head. "No, but I have a younger brother called Trevor, though he's not in Hogwarts yet. He'll be coming next year. My father's a Herbology Professor here, though, his name's Neville!"

"That's nice, I'm looking forward to Herbology! My brothers say it's boring, but I think it sounds fun!" Lily added brightly.

Katrina's eyes suddenly widened considerably. "Wait…you're a Potter! Your father's Harry Potter! My father's great friends with him! They were in the same house, and they fought together in the war! Your brothers are James Sirius and Albus Severus, aren't they?" Katrina asked, looking excited and jumpy.

Lily nodded happily. "So our parents know each other! Wicked! My mum and dad did tell me about your father! They said he was very brave in the war!"

Lily and her new found friend Katrina continued chatting happily until a boy tapped Lily on her shoulder and she spun around. When she saw the boy, her face lit up.

"Hugo! You're here! Hey, this is Katrina Longbottom! Her father's Neville Longbottom! Our parents told us about him, didn't they?" Lily asked.

Hugo nodded. "Hi Katrina! I'm Hugo Weasley!" Hugo greeted her happily.

"Hello! My dad told me about your parents, too! He said they were amazing!" Katrina added.

"And your dad was great, too! I heard he contributed a big part to defeating the greatest dark wizard of all time! And he helped to win the war too!" Hugo returned the praise.

Katrina giggled. "Guess all our parents know each other then? This is great! Oh I do hope I'll be in the same house as you!"

Hugo laughed and nodded in agreement, while Lily smiled weakly. She was still worried. _What if I really don't get into Gryffindor…?_

"First years, gather round!" McGonagall announced, sounding rather commanding and strong for her age.

The whole throng of first years huddled together in a group in front of her.

"Good. Now, the sorting ceremony will begin in just a bit. I do have to remind you, of course, to not make too much noise while your fellow friends are getting sorted. Now follow me," McGonagall motioned for them to follow her as she turned and walked towards two giant doors that loomed in front of them. As McGonagall came in a few feets' distance of the doors, they opened automatically, with a creak, and they all hurried into the Great Hall after her.

"Wow!" Lily breathed, looking up at the ceiling and at the four long tables at her sides.

"Yeah…this is _amazing_!" Katrina agreed in a whisper, awestruck as she, too, gazed around.

"This is a really _Great_ Hall!" Hugo exclaimed in wonder.

The whole group of them gathered in front of McGonagall and a wooden stool, upon which rested an old, black hat.

Silence.

"Now, when I call your name, you will come up, take your seat on the stool, and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head," McGonagall ordered as she unrolled a large scroll in her hands.

The first years nodded vigourously.

"Hugo Weasley!" she called.

Hugo took in a sharp breath as he slowly walked up to the stool. As he sat on it and as McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head, Lily watched closely as it moved its features.

"_Gryffindor_!" it announced loudly.

Loud cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table as Hugo jumped off the stool and took his seat beside his sister, beaming as brightly as him.

The noise died down as McGonagall cleared her throat and prepared to call out another name.

"Amanda Zabini!"

A girl with jet-black flowing hair and fair skin excitedly rushed up to the stool and took her seat on it.

As McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head, it shouted, "Slytherin!" Amanda smirked and got off the stool, striding towards the Slytherin table, where her fellow house mates were clapping and cheering.

Again, the noise died down and this time McGonagall called, "Katrina Longbottom!"

"Good luck!" Lily whispered encouragingly to her.

"Thanks," Katrina replied with a smile.

Katrina walked slowly up to the stool and sat on it. Lily saw her shut her eyes tight as the hat was placed on her head.

After several seconds, Lily saw Katrina's features relax as the Sorting Hat roared, "Hufflepuff!"

Lily felt happy for her friend, for she could tell that she was absolutely pleased with the house she got sorted into.

Apprehension knotted her stomach as Lily heard her own name being called out by McGonagall.

She made her way up to the stool and sat down on it, quivering with nervousness as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. She felt it shift a little bit. After what felt like hours of waiting, the Sorting Hat declared, "_Hufflepuff_!"

Tears welled in Lily's eyes but she blinked them away. Her heart had sunk, and she slowly got off the stool. She plodded towards the Hufflepuff table and joined Katrina. She didn't even notice that the students of Hufflepuff were cheering.

"Lily, don't be sad, it's ok," Katrina comforted Lily, patting her back.

"I…I wanted to be put in Gryffindor…with my brothers…and now I'll be the only one in my family who wasn't put in Gryffindor…" Lily whispered hoarsely, fighting the urge to cry.

"It's ok, Lily, you've got me! And you could always visit your brothers. And I'm sure your parents will only be too happy because you'll be the special one in the family, the unique one," Katrina assured her.

Lily nodded, though she still couldn't quite accept it.

She looked over her shoulder and saw, two tables away, her two brothers looking at her with sympathetic and utterly shocked looks.

Lily saw James give her an encouraging smile, as if telling her that everything was going to be ok. Lily nodded understandingly. She knew that James was a prankster and liked to mess around, but she knew that he could also be a very caring sibling at times, and this was one of those times.

Lily shifted her gaze to Albus, who was mouthing the words, "It's ok". Lily managed a weak smile to tell her brothers that she knew. That she could deal with it.


	2. An Unexpected Friend

**Chapter 2 – An unexpected friend**

Lily wept silently in her common room that night. Her body heaved with sobs, though she tried not to make any sound, in order not to wake anyone up. No one was in the common room, and she needed some alone time.

_I__knew__it__…__I__knew__I__wouldn__'__t__get__into__Gryffindor.__But__why?__Why__didn__'__t__I?__This__can__'__t__possibly__be__destiny__or__anything__…__my__whole__family__'__s__been__in__Gryffindor.__So__why__was__I__put__in__Hufflepuff?__Maybe__it__'__s__because__of__Katrina,__she__'__s__become__a__good__friend__…__but__Hugo__'__s__a__good__friend,__too,__and__he__'__s__in__Gryffindor._Lily couldn't think straight as she continued to let tears fall from her eyes. She sniffed several times.

"Hello, what's wrong?" a familiar-looking boy with blonde hair approached her.

Lily was startled by the sudden noise. She didn't notice the boy come out of his dormitory. "I…I wasn't put in Gryffindor," Lily sniffed, "And my _whole__family_has been in Gryffindor for _generations_! I want to be in Gryffindor with my brothers…"

"It's alright, I wanted to be put in Slytherin when _I_ was in my first year. My whole family's been in Slytherin for generations, too. My granddad was so upset, but you see, you'll get used to it. The people here are really nice. I'm Scorpius by the way. Scorpius Malfoy," the boy extended a hand for her to shake.

Lily feebly shook it. _Why__does__he__look__so__familiar?__Where__have__I__seen__him__before?_ Then it hit her: two years ago, when she was seeing James and Albus off, and it was Albus's first year at Hogwarts, she overheard Rose's father, Ron, telling her not to talk to Scorpius. Lily recognized Scorpius by his blonde hair and slender figure.

Lily suddenly remembered her mum and dad talking about Scorpius and his father, about how much they looked alike. She also overheard them saying how they hoped Scorpius wouldn't make the same mistakes as his father, Draco.

"Come on, get up. It won't do you good to sit on the floor like that all night," Scorpius again reached out his hand. Lily hesitated. Her parents may not like her talking with a Malfoy…but she took his hand anyway.

He pulled her to her feet and she wiped the tears off her cheek.

Scorpius looked closely at her and asked, "You're Lily Luna Potter, right?"

Lily nodded.

"My father mentioned your father several times, you know. Made him sound real heroic and all," Scorpius added. His gray gaze was piercing and Lily had to look away for a second or two.

Lily smiled. "Um…thanks.."

"Anyway, go get some sleep. You'll have a big day tomorrow," Scorpius advised her, turning to walk back to his dormitory.

"Hey, Scorpius!" Lily said, though she still tried to be quiet, "Thanks!"

Scorpius gave her a lop-sided smile and walked off.

_In__the__next__three__years,__Lily__Luna__and__Scorpius__'__s__friendship__strengthened.__Lily__Luna__maintained__her__strong__bond__with__Katrina,__and__also__made__sure__to__make__regular__visits__to__her__brothers__in__Gryffindor.__Lily__also__became__closer__friends__with__Hugo__and__Rose,__and__was__friendly__to__Katrina__'__s__younger__brother,__Trevor,__who__was__also__sorted__into__Hufflepuff._

"Oh save me, Lily," Katrina groaned, trying not to fall asleep in History class.

Lily sighed. "Save _me_, I can't take this anymore," Lily replied, resting her head on her palm.

"Now of course we all know that in olden times, witches and wizards were discriminated by muggles around the world…" Professor Binns continued to drone on and on.

"This is torture!" Katrina grunted and placed her head down on the table, using her arms as cushions.

Lily groaned in agreement and waited the next hour or so for Professor Binns's class to finish, dozing off every now and then.

"Wake up," Lily muttered, nudging Katrina's elbow.

"Wha-? Oh, it's over…" Katrina moaned, rousing and carrying her textbook and writing material.

The two of them walked along the corridor, on their way back to the common room.

Halfway down the corridor, they bumped into Scorpius.

"Hey Scorpius," Lily greeted him cheerily.

"Hi," Katrina waved politely.

Scorpius smiled back at the two of them.

"Hey Lily, I'll go up first, alright?" Katrina asked, winking as she did so.

Lily rolled her eyes and replied, "Yeah, I'll meet you up there later."

Katrina walked off hurriedly.

"Where were you last night?" Lily asked, concerned.

"Went out of the grounds for a stroll. I was really bored, you see…did you want to tell me something?" Scorpius prompted, and Lily nodded.

"Well, the Yule Ball's in a few weeks' time and I was wondering if…if I could go with you?" Lily asked, slightly timidly. It didn't feel right, asking a boy if she could go to the dance with him.

"A bit early to be asking, isn't it?" Scorpius joked, but he nodded, "Yeah sure. I've got no one else to go with, anyway."

Lily was faintly surprised. "No one to go with? Don't tell me that girl from Slytherin, what's her name? Aurora? Didn't ask you?"

Scorpius shuddered. "Oh she asked me alright, and no way am I taking her. Father's told me how her mother was a real prat. Pansy was her name, I believe. And real clingy too, like Aurora."

Lily laughed, "As clingy as Aurora? Wow, that's something."

"Yeah," Scorpius wrinkled his nose in distaste, "Must've been dreadful, I expect. Anyway, I'll see you at dinner tonight! I've got Potions now."

"Alright, see you later!" Lily waved goodbye to him as they walked off in opposite directions.

_Weeks__passed__and__soon__came__the__Yule__Ball._

Lily nervously put on her necklace. Satisfied with her appearance, she slowly made her way out of the common room and to the Great Hall. She felt so self-conscious. Everyone else looked stunning and she feared she wouldn't look good enough.

She took a deep breath and made her way down the staircase to the Great Hall.


End file.
